The World is Rin's NOT Len's
by You Won't Know IT
Summary: Rin and Len are sort of in a relationship but Rin thinks she's not fit to be a princess while Len is already ruling their world. It's all about the hardships of TWINCEST between two blonde Japanese singing androids.


_Here's a cute thing about Len and Rin: they-do-TWINCEST. Just so you know I write stories based on songs, animes, Manga, and TV shows._

_Anyways here's the story of how demanding Rin is and how giving Len is just to be with her._

Rin: I am the number one princess in the world. I will crush anyone who defies that and plow them with my awesome bulldozer! And you should know how to please a princess like that, right?

Len: "I remember that one time your hair stylist cut your hair right down to the last inch! It was hilarious how she cut it; I know you like your hair short but not that short right?" Rin is giving me a bad face. "And…?" She says. Let's see. "You always give me hints about your shoes when you buy high heels. Hey, it's not my fault you can' walk in heels. I'm just your brother, I have no control over whatever shit you buy!" Rin scowled, I've already said too much but, the truth is, she does complain a lot.

Rin: She gave me her finger and smirk. "Remember brother, speak only when spoken to and reply only in three words." "You mean like…"Go to hell!"" That's it, I've had enough today! I chased after him through town but he's too fast for me. Fuck him for being in track! At least I still have my bulldozer.

Len: After a while I went back home to see Rin, lying on her bed crying. I sat next to Rin and comforted her. I grabbed her hand and held me tightly. "Rin, doesn't your hand every get lonely without mine?" She flew up and blushed. "Len, what the hell are you saying? It's not like we're a thing!" I saw that look in her eyes; the look of dishonesty.

Rin: I want Len to hold my hand but…I don't want to seem selfish, not at all. Truly I just want him to think I'm cute, nothing else than that! After all I'm the number one princess in the world. I don't want Len to think of me as a non cute, selfish little brat. I want to be his princess; and him, my prince. But…just who does he think I am?

Len: "Len, I want some ice cream, can you go get some from the fridge?" Why does she want ice cream this late at night? Is it a girl thing to eat an entire bucket of strawberry ice cream after midnight? "Rin, you know we have a curfew, I'd be practically risking my life just to get you a stupid bucket of ice cream." Rin scowled. "I mean now, Len…" Sometimes Rin is really scary so I'll just go get the ice cream.

Rin: As soon as Len left our room I heard Mom. "Len, what are you doing out of bed?" He sounds scared. "Just up to get a late night snack…" His voice cracked. "No, you are not midnight snacking! You realize you have school in e morning right? Now get back to bed!"

Len: Mom sure got me, better than Rin. "Sorry Rin, I couldn't get it." She shrugged, "Well that's what you get for going against Mom." She pretending like it's not her fault at all. "Don't you dare pretend like you have nothing to do with this, because it is your fault!" She had a look of disappointment in her eyes. "It's my fault? Even if it was, who am I to complain? After all you're the one who had the choice of facing up to Mom or sleeping on the floor." She always gets her way. Rin always wins. "Goodnight Rin, we'll talk in the morning!" I just pulled all the sheets over myself, leaving her with none. Tonight was my night.

Rin: When I woke up I was freezing. Stupid Len, he took all the sheets to himself! Even so, I still love my dear brother. I lay over his wrapped up body and kiss, where his head should be, gently. Oh that reminds me, "I wish I had one of those white horses, like the ones you see in fairy tales." I whispered to him. I bet he didn't hear me but I was just thinking…what if Len was a real prince, who would take me upon his white stallion and we'd ride away to a far away land. "Len, if you understand my feelings then…I'd like it if, someday, you kneel down before me and say—"

Len: "You are my number one princess in the whole world." Rin blushed as I suddenly uncovered my face and stole the words straight from her mouth. She turned and said, "Don't go and think I'm selfish Len…I just—go ahead and say whatever you want Scold me, whatever! I just—"I grabbed her by the shoulder and whispered in her ear. "I am your one and only prince, and you are my princess."

Rin: I blushed and realized that Len's other hand had gripped mine. "I noticed that for a while now, our hands had been empty…and our spoken words come out sad…but haven't you noticed?" He doesn't understand my feelings, he'll never understand! He's just playing games with my mind! No matter what he throws at me, I will resist it and I'll prove to Len that I'm not greedy before anything set in stone.

Len: "Len, I'll prove I'm proper. I'll prove you wrong." I turned to him and threw his hand off dramatically. "Because I am a princess, and that's how a princess should be!" I laughed at Rin. She's being awfully strange today. I don't know why though, it's unnatural for her to be like this. I pushed all the covers off and headed out the room. "I'm gonna go get breakfast, you should come downstairs once you're dressed for school.

Rin: I'm such an idiot… If Len leaves me alone, what if I wander off? What if I was to disappear, then what? Would he come back for me? I got dressed quickly and went downstairs to see Len eating an omelet at the table, alone. I grabbed some of his omelet and then went on the foyer to put on my shoes.

Len: As soon as Rin began tying her right shoe I stepped aside from the table I came up from behind. When she stood up I grabbed her and hugged her tightly. "Aahhhhhhh" She screamed and kicked until I whispered in her ear. "Please be careful…" I turned and went back to the table. She just stood there for a moment, her face flushed with embarrassment.

Rin: One of these days I'm going to kill Len. I opened the door and yelled back. "Good-bye Len, I'll see you after school!" Even if my brother is strange, even if he may seem like a dangerous person…I can't help but still love him sooo much! I'll remember that for a while… at least until I don't have to worry about him anymore.

_Now wasn't that just darlin'? Kind of weird and cliché like but I'm writing from the view of Len and Rin Kagamine's hit song, World is Mine! (originally Hatsune Miku's). What do you feel, sentimental, raped or possibly turned on? Anyways, I wrote a damn good story, and you better not say shit 'bout it! You got that 'son?_


End file.
